Playcation Jitters
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: Ken and Barbie want to know what makes Buzz and Jessie so good together. Takes place during the new short "Hawaiian Vacation".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Disney & Pixar own Toy Story. If I did then I would be out vacationing in the Bahamas.

**A/N:** This was requested by an anonymous user on the livejournal group disney_kinks. As stated in the summary, this takes place during the events of the short Hawaiian Vacation (which for those that don't know will be released with CARS 2. :) ). Since I have a feeling that someone might ask me this... no I have not seen the short. I have to wait till June 24 like the rest of you. D: I'm just going by what I know from various sources, screencaps and Pixar's website which just updated a while ago. So if this somehow, magically fits in with the short then I will squee oh so hard.

Bare in mind that this story will be rated M in the next chapter. So, if you want to keep tabs on this story then favorite it, put it on your alerts or go to the M rated section in a few days.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"It's not Hawaii, but it'll do.", Barbie said. She glanced around at the toys. Every single one of them had a job to do. Some helped make the Tropical theme with some glue, glitter, construction paper and other various items while some other toys were trying on clothes. In the mix of the chaos, Barbie could hear a soft Hawaiian like tune emitting from the radio. Just as she was getting into the song, something aroused her interest.<p>

"I found my Tie-Dye shirt! Pretty retro, huh?", Ken exclaimed.

"How do they do it?", Barbie sighed dreamily.

Feeling a bit smug, Ken popped his collar and lowered his sunglasses.

"It's not too hard. First you need to make sure that you have the proper materials which means a good looking shirt, string or rubber bands and some dyes. Then you need-"

Barbie grabbed Ken's chin and made him see who "they" were.

"Ken, I mean how do **_they_** do it?", She said in a whisper. Their eyes locked onto the couple on the other side of the room. It was Buzz and Jessie who by the looks of it were attempting to figure out what to wear for this "vacation". The couple watched as Buzz and Jessie browsed through a box of toy clothes and accessories that Bonnie had stashed in her closet. Some looked like they were bought from a Toys R Us while the other items looked as if Bonnie and her mom had fun making them. Every now and then Jessie's laughter could be heard when Buzz tried on a silly outfit. Buzz was fine with this until Mr. Potato Head made an offensive comment about him. The cowgirl caught Buzz's defeated look and placed a small kiss on his forehead before grabbing a handful of items. She then ushered him away from the box and got him under the bed. Barbie couldn't help but notice that Buzz had a blissful look on his face.

"That color scheme did not match him at all.", Ken replied in a flat tone as he eyeballed an outfit on the floor.

"Ken!", Barbie snapped.

"What?"

"I've known those two for years and they never acted that way before! Buzz was always so shy around her and Jessie knew how to wrap him around that finger of hers. Ok, they still act that way to some degree. UGH! How do the-"

Ken interrupted with a laugh. "Shy? Really?"

Barbie gave him a look before continuing. "My point is well... look at them!"

Ken shifted his eyes towards Buzz and Jessie who were engaged in some kind of conversation. The next thing he knew, Barbie was dragging him to a box. For a brief second he was worried that they might get caught by the other toys and even protested a bit, but he had to admit that he was curious as well. How could a space toy fall in love with a western toy? He always figured that space toys and western toys were natural enemies. Like the snake and the mongoose. Ken recalled to himself how he had seen space toys and western toys argue again and again. Sometimes even going as far as to break the other. The only exceptions to this rule seemed to be Buzz, Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye. On top of that he usually saw toys from the same toy line fall in love. It was rare at Sunnyside to see toys from different toy lines hooking up with one another.

Once they got to their destination, Ken and Barbie poked their heads out from behind the box and surveyed the scene before them.

"Soooooo what do ya think?", Jessie asked. She placed a yellow flower on her hat and spun around happily.

"Horrible.", Buzz replied.

Jessie glared at him. "Excuse me, Mr. "Check out my wannabe Kukui Necklace" I wasn't making rude comments to you like Potato Head was."

Buzz smiled. "Will you relax? I got something better in mind."

Jessie raised an eyebrow as Buzz reached up and took the hat off. He picked up the flower and gently placed it in her hair.

"Now it's beautiful."

"Really?"

"See for yourself.", Buzz gestured at a small mirror that was by the box. The moment he pointed at the box two things happened. Ken and Barbie ducked behind the box as fast as they could and Jessie gasped.

"What the... Why swing me around and call me Mary Jane! It looks gre-"

Before she could finish, Buzz swung her around and dipped her to the floor.

"How's that? Mary Jane."

Jessie felt a bit of deja vu when Buzz swung her around. It almost felt like Sunnyside all over again except Buzz wasn't in Spanish mode. She felt a slight jolt run through her when Buzz leaned a bit closer to her with his eyes shut. She let out a tiny giggle and tried to close the gap between them when they heard a noise. They shot up like jumping beans when they saw who was invading their privacy.

"What are you guys doing over there?", Jessie hollared.

"Sorry! We were just playing with Bullseye.", one of the peas in the pod chimed in. They bounced out of their pod and jumped around the horse who was backing away shyly. The cowgirl sighed.

"Alright little ones, let's go. Come on aren't yall suppose to be helping out?"

"Uh huh!", they chimed.

"Then you better get going or you'll be demoted from Space Cadets to Space Worms.", Buzz playfully warned.

"Awwww...", the peas frowned and started to leave with Bullseye carrying the pod in his mouth.

"Oh and Bullseye?", Jessie called. The horse perked his ears up and turned around.

"Keep them busy.", she smiled.

"Very busy. See if they want to help Rex and Trixie research Hawaii on the computer.", Buzz added.

Bullseye neighed happily in response and galloped away, leaving the couple by themselves. While the peas fought over who was going to ride on Bullseye's saddle all the way to the kitchen, Ken and Barbie were catching their breaths by the tea table.

"Wow, that was close.", Ken panted.

"Oh for Mattel's sake! I want to see more!", Barbie replied.

"Are you crazy? We almost got caught! Twice!", Ken exclaimed. He was about to go into a rant when he saw the disappointed look on Barbie's face. She looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Don't you want to be as good as them?", she whined. She pressed herself against his chest. She failed to notice that Ken was blushing.

"I-I don't want us to be them. I want us to be well us and more fashionable.", Ken replied. He nervously leaned in for a kiss. Not realizing what Ken was doing, she turned her head. Instead of finding her lips, Ken ended up getting a mouthful of hair. Luckily, Barbie was once again, not paying attention.

"I want to check them out some more. Something about their little romance just fascinates me! Come on!"

Rolling his eyes, Ken looked over at the bed then back at Barbie. He had been dying to give her a kiss since the very moment his eyes locked onto hers. Every time he tried back at home something always happened. Parties, a toy had to be fixed, a meeting planned, the cameras from the day before had to be wiped clean before any humans checked them all out. If it wasn't any of that then it was his shyness kicking in. Finally the one time that they can get away from all of the chaos and Barbie gets distracted. The only thing stopping him from kissing her now was this Buzz and Jessie thing. As much as he wanted to just grab her and give her the most romantic kiss that she would ever get, he had to agree with Barbie. Something about those two entertained him as well.

-_Maybe those two can give me some ideas..._-, he thought.

"Fine, let's give it one more try.", he sighed.

"Yay! Noses!", Barbie cheered. She rubbed her nose against Ken's and guided him back towards the box. While they were heading towards the box, Jessie had tried on a short hulu skirt. Buzz looked like he was on top of the world while Jessie chit chatted away on his lap. After a moment Buzz shyly whispered into Jessie's ear and in a daring move, rested his hand on her belt buckle. Her eyes grew wide for a split second before she glided her hand along the inner part of his thigh. She in turn whispered back a reply which was met with Buzz making a bashful smile. Without another word the two made sure that no one saw them as they ducked out of the room. Ken and Barbie would have missed them if Woody hadn't asked Buzz to bring Rex and Trixie upstairs.

Just as they were about to follow them at a safe distance, they got tangled up in a conversation by Mrs. Potato Head.

"You guys think this will look good on me?", she asked holding a pair of seashell earrings.

"It matches the theme we are going for after all.", she added.

"Oh and Ken, would you mind if me and the Mrs. stole Barbie for a minute?", Dolly spoke up.

"Doesn't bother me. What for?"

"I want to make her a dress.", Dolly started measuring Barbie and took notes as she continued to speak.

"Speaking of which you need a nice suit."

"That's real nice of you. Thank you!", Ken said with a fake smile. He exchanged a look with Barbie as Dolly turned around to get some materials. Mrs. Potato Head popped up out of nowhere with a bunch of accessories, obviously wanting a second opinion on every single one of them. Spying on Buzz and Jessie would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Toy Story = Disney & Pixar

**A/N:** For those of you who are keeping up, here is chapter 2. There is only one more chapter left after this and I plan on posting that one in a few days. Oh and as a warning (even though this should be pretty obvious), this story is rated M from here on out. Those of you who have read my previous M rated Toy Story fics already know where this story is going. XD

So, if you don't like Toy Story sexy times then you might want to stop reading now or just skip the first two paragraphs. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a hallway closet, Buzz and Jessie were nearing the end of a very steamy encounter. Buzz had Jessie's back pinned against the wall, his hands resting on either side of her head. Her pull string's ring set right in Buzz's mouth. She was limited to wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning her heart out as he moved against her. She held onto Buzz's arms for balance when she felt Buzz's thrusting grow harder. This worked fairly well until Buzz finally felt himself growing tired. Almost without warning the two fell to the floor. After catching some of their breath, Buzz finally spoke up.<p>

"Are you ok?", he panted.

Jessie looked up at him and gave him a wicked smile. "Yes, but we're not done yet.", she said seductively.

"You sure?", Buzz questioned. With the ring still in his mouth, Buzz bit down on it. Not enough to hurt Jessie, but definitely enough so she could feel it. She moaned in surprise and titled her head back as Buzz applied more pressure to the ring and allowed it to slowly retract into her back. This sent a series of small tremors throughout her body. She thanked her lucky stars that she was somehow able to contain herself or she would have made everyone in the house jump. Picking her head back up, Buzz noticed that she had a sparkle in her eye. She held onto his wings and slowly bucked into him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the grip she had on his wings and the sounds escaping her lips. He returned her thrusting with some movement of his own which started driving them off the edge. Before she felt that familiar wave of pleasure surface from deep inside her, Jessie raised herself up so she could give Buzz a nice sensual kiss. Right as their lips were about to meet, Jessie heard a noise. She panicked, hoping that it wasn't the peas and aliens. If they caught her in one of her most intimate moments then she would feel like the worst toy in the world and also get her butt torn apart verbally by Mrs. Potato Head for letting the little ones see such a sight.

"No, no, stop.", she moaned.

Buzz grew concerned the minute he detected the hint of worry in Jessie's voice. He stopped everything in an instant. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Jessie didn't bother answering, she was too busy trying to cover her and Buzz with a magazine that was right next to them.

"Wait, wait, wait. What is it?", Buzz questioned. He didn't have to question for long when he heard Barbie's voice.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"Umm, we didn't know. Honest.", Ken peeped.

Jessie stared at the other end of the closet. Even though she was relieved that the younger toys didn't witness this, she felt her stuffing burning with rage.

"**Get. Out.**", she ordered.

Ken and Barbie didn't need to be told a second time. They left the closet right away and stood by the doorway, hoping that they could give some kind of explanation without losing the trust of two friends. It took a couple of seconds before Jessie poked her head out of the closet. Her eyes honed in on the toys sitting on the floor. Despite the look of embarrassment plastered on her face, hair frizzed, braid undone, flower threatening to fall out of her hair and obvious signs that she was still trying to catch her breath, Jessie was surprisingly calm.

"How long were you two watching us?"

"All day!"

"Only a few seconds!"

They were in trouble.

"So, you've been watching us all day.", she growled. Jessie's embarrassment quickly faded to "ticked off" the moment Ken said "All day". She would have given him and Barbie a good smack if Buzz hadn't stepped in.

"Jessie, wait! There has to be an explanation to all of this.", he gave her a nervous smile before shooting Ken a glare.

"Right?"

"Uh,uh,uh yes of course! Oh and it's a good one... right Barbie?", Ken looked at Barbie, praying that she would follow his lead. Barbie on the other hand looked really ashamed.

"Ken, you come with me. Barbie, you stay with Jessie."

"But wouldn't it be much better if we talked as a group?", Ken asked who was now starting to get more nervous than what he already was.

"No, I think it's best if we talk in private.", Buzz replied. Before Ken had a chance to refuse, Buzz escorted him to the master bedroom. The very second they stepped into the room, Buzz slammed Ken into the wall.

"Do you mind telling me why you were being a Peeping Tom back there? And don't play dumb with me.", he declared.

Once Ken recovered from the blow, he stayed sitting on the floor and burst into nervous giggles. The whole time backing up to the dresser.

"Buzz I know you and me don't have the best friendship. You know with the whole Sunnyside drama, but-"

"I'm not worried about the Sunnyside drama. That was over five months ago. What I want to know is why were you spying on us.", Buzz said. He walked over to Ken and knelt down.

It took Ken a good two minutes before he finally got the gumption to spill the beans. He explained everything from Barbie wanting to see what makes Buzz and Jessie tick to wanting to check the whole thing out himself. At first he was nervous not because he was embarrassed by his actions. He just had no idea what Buzz would do to him once the story was finished. When he finally finished he added "Barbie and I didn't see you guys in the closet the entire time. Mrs. Potato Head and Dolly held us up so we didn't see anything beyond that would be kiss."

Buzz raised an eyebrow. "I me-mean I wouldn't want to watch you or Jessie in that position again. It made me want to throw up when I saw Jess-", Ken stopped mid sentence when he saw Buzz's expression go from understanding to annoyed.

"I don't mean that in a disrespectful way. She is really attractive for a toy that isn't a Barbie or a Bratz doll and uh she has a great voice. If I was single then I wouldn't mind having a round or two of pull the string just to hear her do some yod-", Taking note of Buzz seething with anger, Ken stopped again.

"She's a very nice girl who does have a good guy by her side. S-s-so I wouldn't want to intrude on anything. Especially when you guys are you know..."

Buzz leaned against the dresser and covered his face with a hand. "Ken, stop it."

"Thank you.", Ken sighed.

Making sure that the situation didn't turn more awkward then what it already was, Buzz sat down next to Ken.

"This whole thing happened because you two were curious?"

"Yeah, Barbie wanted to know what made the relationship you have with Jessie so strong and I wanted to know what makes a toy like you love a toy like her."

"What do you mean by that last part?", Buzz questioned.

"Just look around you, man. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head are meant to be. Barbie and I are meant to be. You and Jessie weren't made for each other. You come from two completely different toy lines. I just don't get it."

"What's not to get? We've known each other for a long time and even though we aren't made by the same company doesn't mean that we don't care for each other.", Buzz reasoned.

"The only thing I don't get is why I was so shy around her.", Buzz chuckled to himself.

"It took ten years, two resets, saving her from the trash, a tv falling on me and a raging inferno to finally put my insecurities behind me and just say "The heck with it.". I guess it's in my programming or something."

Ken smiled. "What you're saying is the reason why you guys have a good relationship is because you've been through so much?"

"Yes and no. You have to be able to mesh with each other as well. Have at least some of the same interests, finding each other attractive, understanding one another. You know stuff of that nature. All because you don't come from the same set or franchise doesn't mean that you can't fall in love."

"Wow, so how did you know everything was just right with her? Like when it felt right to take it past the nose kisses stage.", Ken asked. He was getting more amazed by the minute.

_-Nose kisses?- _Buzz thought. He didn't even want to know what Ken meant by that. He stared at the digital clock on the bedside table.

"I'll explain on the way back to Bonnie's room. Oh and Ken?"

"Yeah?"

Buzz helped Ken up and slapped him on the shoulder. "I can care less if you are spying on me so don't worry about it. Just don't try it on Jessie or I'll have to dispose you."

Ken gave Buzz a small smile and nodded. "Of course."

"That is unless Jessie rips off your arm to use as a back scratcher before I can even get to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Disney & Pixar own Toy Story. As much as I wish that I would own this amazing franchise... it won't happen. ;~;

**A/N: **This is the last chapter! I'm hoping that you are all keeping up with this and loving it. ;D Will I ever stop making Rated M Toy Story fics? Probably never, lol. The only thing left to do now is to wait another week (give or take a few days), and the new Toy Story short will be released. Once again if this story somehow fits into the new short, I'll feel like a complete badass and strut out of the theater. Actually, feeling weird will probably fit my reaction better now that I think about it. o_0

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the hallway, Barbie and Jessie saw Ken and Buzz go to the bedroom. Jessie waited until they were out of ear shot.<p>

"I'm sorry if I overreacted back there. I wasn't expecting anyone to see that.", she mumbled.

"I'm sorry too. We only saw a few seconds of it! I swear!"

Jessie gave Barbie a look and took off the hulu skirt which was now just dangling on her belt buckle.

"I-I gotta go fix my hair.", Jessie said in a low voice. She was obviously still embarrassed.

"Wait! Why don't you sit over here and I'll fix it! Maybe I can style it! You would look so cute with wavy hair. If only there was a way to make yarn hair wavy.", she started to take the knots out of her hair. Patiently waiting for an answer.

Jessie smiled. She wouldn't mind being dolled up for once. Then she remembered that they were a little pressed for time. Any minute now Woody would start calling everyone back to Bonnie's room to start the "play-cation"

"Just a braid and thanks.", Jessie sat indian style on the floor.

"Oh, alright. I owe you anyway.", Barbie replied. She sat on a small box by the door and continued to take out the knots.

"Soooo how much did you two see?"

"We saw you two leaning in for a kiss.", Barbie felt her cheeks turn red in shame as she said the words.

"Oh.", Jessie felt her cheeks turn red as well. Everything was silent for another couple of minutes before Barbie spoke. She finally finished taking the knots out and was now starting to make the braid.

"I know you're wondering why Ken and I were spying on you.", She began. Jessie gave her a "mmm-hmm" and shifted in her spot. She was dying to hear this story.

"We wanted to know what makes you guys so great."

Jessie blinked. That was the first time she ever heard anyone say something like that about her relationship with Buzz. Usually it was met with teasing by Woody who thought it was hilarious to bother them during their private moments or Hamm who loved cracking a joke. However, she never heard anyone say that the relationship she shared with Buzz was great or cute. The only other thing she could recall was Trixie eagerly asking when Buzz and Jessie were going to have some Space Cowboy and Cowgirl babies. She didn't know whether Trixie was just trying to be funny or sweet.

"What do ya mean?"

"I need the bow.", Barbie took the bow off of Jessie's wrist and put it in her hair.

"You and Buzz seem to be so great with each other. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess ten years of flirting and a bonk on the head by a tv.", Jessie smiled. Barbie nodded and watched Jessie intently. Jessie almost felt as if she were some teacher in a high school with those baby blue eyes boring holes in her head.

"Then again if I had to get technical about it. I reckon you can say it's a lot more than that. Umm, Buzz and I just click is all."

Barbie tilted her head to the side. "But you and Buzz never acted like this until after he was reset to Spanish mode."

Jessie blushed, remembering how Buzz was at Sunnyside. "That was just a push. I do have to thank whoever thought it was a good idea to give him a Spanish setting. It really helped us."

Jessie started to play with the flower that was in her hair."I always knew that I liked Buzz and I knew that he was interested in me. When I think about it now that trip to the dump wasn't so bad. It made me realize that our feelings for each other do go past a simple little crush."

She sighed dreamily. "Buzz is also a great dancer."

Barbie smiled. "So, that's it?"

"Some of it, yeah. I don't really know how else to put it. Are you having problems with Ken or something? Or just curious?"

Barbie sighed. "Both. I want Ken to make a move, but he just won't do it! Something always comes up! Ken needs to give a tour to the new toys, needs to supervise the toys that are getting fixed at the repair spa. I know he's busy and I'm sure as heck am busy too. Bu-but look at Woody. He and Bo always had time together."

"Well, Woody had help from Buzz, Slinky, Bo and me remember? Woody also didn't have to keep an eye on over two hundred toys. Imagine the look on Woody's face if he had to handle that many toys at once.", Jessie laughed.

Barbie let out a tiny laugh and started to cry a bit. "I guess so... you and Buzz don't have to worry about that stuff too much."

Jessie rubbed Barbie's back sympathetically."Here's my advice. Either wait a little longer to see if he makes the first move or you just lay it on him. Don't give the bull a chance to run away from that lasso. If he does run from that lasso then grab him by the horns."

Barbie blinked away tears and smiled. She reached into her little purse and pulled out a piece of paper. Looking around the floor she found a small pencil and picked it up. "Jess? Do you mind repeating all of that again."

"Why?"

"So, I can take notes. I'll need to brush up on these for later."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Barbie, I'll explain everything again before the event starts."

"Ooooo, that's perfect. I just need something to lean on while I write!"

Jessie let out a halfhearted laugh. "Barbie, put the paper and pencil down."


End file.
